1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant device, especially to an illuminant device with high thermal conductivity coefficient and insulating property and uses light emitting diodes as light source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the advantages of small volume, long lifetime, difficulty damage, without mercury and lower power consumption. They are gradually replacing the fluorescent tubes and incandescent lamps and widely used in indoor or outdoor lighting and decorative lighting.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional view of a conventional LED lamp. The LED lamp includes a housing 50, a circuit board 52, a plurality of LEDs 54, a conductive connector 56, a shell 58 and a power driving unit 59. The housing 50 is a hollow body and has a plurality of fins 51 radially extended from a circumferential wall and physically connected thereon, thereby the heat-dissipation area of the housing 50 is increased and can quickly remove heat generated by the LEDs 54 to the air. The circuit board 52 is disposed on the housing 50 and electrically connected to the power circuit unit 59 through multiple wires 53. The LEDs 54 are disposed on the circuit board 52 and electrically connected thereto. The conductive connector 56 is physically connected to the housing 50 at the location opposite to the circuit board 52, and electrically connected to the power driving circuit 59 through two power lines 57. The shell 58 is disposed on the housing 50 at the side disposed the LEDs 54 such that the LEDs 54 are arranged between the shell 58 and the housing 50.
However, the circuit board 52 and the conductive connector 56 are electrically connected to the power driving unit 59 through the wires 53 and the power lines 57, respectively. This increases productive processes, the difficulty of manufacturing and cost.